Little but big things
by Musicpicfanficlover
Summary: John is walking home and he thinks about all the little things about Sherlock that he notices that no on else seems to. What could this possibly mean? Something little? Something big? This will be a two shot one from John's pov and one from Sherlock's pov
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic hope you like it it is a Johnlock fic it is a twoshot

John Watson was on his way home to his apartment that he shared with his flat mate Sherlock. He decided to walk home that evening instead of taking a cab. He want to clear his mind before he got home because he knew with Sherlock around he would never get any peace. He thought about how stressful work has been and how he has a constant fear that he will fall asleep on the job due to long late night cases or Sherlock's decision to play music at three in the morning. As he was walking by a newspaper stand and one of headlines caught his eye. It said " Private Detective Sherlock Holmes has done it again" he didn't bother to read farther because he was sure whatever it was about that he already knew way more then any publisher could. He was sure he knew his flats more then anyone else possibly could with the exception of possibly Mycroft. The more he thought about the more he realized that he knew Sherlock so well they that they were friends possibly even best friends. To anyone else and with any other person on the planet this wouldn't be that big of a deal. Almost everyone else in this world had a best friends. But what was so special is that Sherlock Holmes doesn't do friends, he thinks they are a weakness. John refuses to believe that, "that's crazy everyone needs so one to confide in and to talk to" he mutters to himself. " I mean sure he talks to that skull of his but that doesn't count. He needs to speak to someone that can listen to him and then respond and comfort him. And the more John talked to himself, which was earning him some odd looks from others, he began get himself worked up. "We have known each other quite a long time and I don't see any reason why he can't can't talk to me and I don't see why he won't!" By now several people were casting glances at the doctor for he was red and he had become quite loud in these last few minutes. Embarrassed, John shuts his mouth and hurries on his way home. Though he tries not to think about it his min wonders back to Sherlock. He thinks about how he knows Sherlock is doing his best to quit smoking and how he wishes he could help. He thinks about the sad beautiful music he hears in the early hours of the morin for late hours of the night depending on how you see it. He thinks about how Sherlock gets so giddy when he had a case that's a ten. John wouldn't admit it if you asked but he loved to see Sherlock smile. Sherlock isn't the type of person to smile for no reason so John has come to realize that I'd solving murders makes Sherlock happy who was he to take that away from him. He thought back to when he first met Sherlock and how Donovan tried to warn him that Sherlock was crazy and it was best to get away. He did not believe her then and he didn't believe her now. Though Sherlock is different it is not in a bad way and he certainly is hurting John or anyone else for that matter. The worst he does is annoy Scottland yard or John, or goes and riles up bad feelings when he deduces them and brings out feelings and secrets that were better off left alone. But that was Sherlock for you he can be really frustrating at times, like when he leaves heads in the fridge, plays his violin at 3 in the morning or makes a comment about one of John's dates. But there were good things about him to that no one else seems to see. Like when he tries to fill John in when he knows he isn't quite following, the way he sometimes will get off his lazy butt and make tea for the to of them, the way he makes sure that John is safe. He thinks back to when Sherlock jumped into a fire to save him. "Yes" he thinks " he definitely has his plus and minuses but it seems to me that the good weighs out the bad. That gets John to thinking about all the time Sherlock has been so kind to John, well in a "Sherlock kind" way. It makes John plus at all the sweet things Sherlock has done for him when he really didn't have to, like getting John's favorite type of tea, texting him when he notices that John's out real late and all the other little things Sherlock does for him. By the time John looks up he sees that he has reached his home at 221 B Baker st. And it shocks him to see he spent his whole walk thinking about Sherlock. He pushes the through aside for later and heads inside and upstairs to their flat. There he finds Sherlock in the kitchen working on his new latest experiment. He doesn't even bother to ask what it is because he's afraid to look at it and doesn't want to get upset at what he sees. He is already so confused he doesn't need to deal with being upset and confused. So instead he looks at Sherlock's face. He sees his calm, cool, collected eyes that he found himself getting lost in. "Wait what?" He thinks to himself. He pushes the thought away and continues to stare at Sherlock he sees the curly hair that looks so soft he wishes he could just pull his fingers through it. " what am I thinking?! I must be going crazy! It must be the air outside, yeah that's it the cold must be getting to me" he thinks. But then John looks ups and his eyes are drawn to Sherlock's beautiful cheekbones and jus cute little nose. His eyes soon drift down to Sherlock's soft looking pink plum lips. John tries to turn away but he just can't help it. Slowly John put together what all this means. All his crazy thoughts from his walk and now. He decides to get it over with and deal with the rejection later and goes up and grabs Sherlock's soft curly hair in his fists and brings his soft looking lips to his own. Shocked Sherlock slowly responds. They slowly break apart and stare into each others eyes. Finally John says " I think I love you Sherlock" Sherlock quickly responds with "I love you too John I always have. They quickly peck lips again and go and sit and talk the rest of the night till they fall asleep in eachother arms. And with a drifting thought John thinks " I love all of Sherlock's little things because they make up all the big things"

the end I hope you liked it. This was my first try at writing a Fanfic so please comment and let me know what you think all reviews are appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is Sherlock's pov of the first chapter

Sherlock paced back and forth, practically burning holes in the carpet. He was stressed out but didn't know why. And for anyone who knew Sherlock that was a big thing. He felt this felling in his chest that he had come to the conclusion was worry. But for who? Molly? No she was fine at home she had texted me earlier telling me so. So who else could it be?! Lestrange? No he had no reason to worry he was dealing with his wife so he was fine. John? Now that made him stop. He had been thinking about John a lot lately but he didn't know what it meant. Sure he was one of the only people who were considered his friend. But John was more, he was sure of it. Normal people didn't put up with half the stuff John did. Maybe the term he had seen wildly used by teens? Best friends? Maybe that was it. But that didn't feel quite right either. It was angering Sherlock that he didn't know what he was feeling. He was Sherlock Holmes for crying out loud! He solved murders that not even Scotland Yard could figure out! Yet he can't seem to figure out his bloody own feelings! He decided to try and go to his mind palace to at least get some peace. But all he could think about was John. And how good he was from the start. Almost the first day on the job and he was already saving Sherlock's life. He thought about how caring he was afterward and how he was able to get those stupid ambulance people to stop putting their stupid shock blanket on him. He thought about how John always came to Sherlock when he texted him to, even if his partner knew it was just to hand him his phone from across the room. He half smiled, because Sherlock Homles doesn't smile unless solving a case it seems, at how amazed John was every time Sherlock solved a case. He enjoyed the compliment that no one else bothered to give him. They all thought he was annoying fake who was there to show them all up. Which he wasn't, he was simply solving what they are to blind to see and curing his bored at least for a short period of time. He noticed that he was less bored when John was around. Before he was always bored unless he had a case. But now he still gets bored very often but there are time when he's not bored and him and John were talking. "Ugh here I am thinking about John again!" Sherlock decided to clear his mind he will play some music though it was relaxing he started thinking about how John always got frustrated when he play in the early hours of the morning, or he liked to think the late hours of the night. It was something to do to stop from smoking, which he knew greatly upset John. Sherlock quickly realized that music wasn't distracting him and put his instrument In his case and headed to the kitchen table. There he quickly set up his latest experiment and got to work. He was trying his absolute hardest to concentrate because this experiment required his full attention but he couldn't help but think back to his original thoughts. His worry for John being out so late without leaving a note. Not even a text saying he was sleeping a some girls house that was no doubt some girlfriend probably. An emotion burned through Sherlock as he thought about it. He recognized the feeling as what other's described as jealousy. "But that's absurd" Sherlock though he was in no way jealous of John because he in no way desired to be with a women or man for as far as he knew. But women were to needy and had to many annoying emotions and didn't care to work with most of them; besides Molly but she was different, and he certainly didn't want a relationship with one they were to much work to put up with on a regular basis so it was easier just to not like women. So if he wasn't jealous of John for the girl he was sure he was dating then he must be jealous of the girl who was dating John. But that was crazy why would he be jealous of some stupid girl who was dating one of his only and best friends. At the moment he heard footsteps heading up the stairs and seconds later someone open the door and walk in the room. John walks over and doesn't even bother to look at Sherlock's experiment. Which Sherlock was fine with because he would rather not get into a tizzy with John when he was trying to figure out his feelings. He could feel John's eyes staring at him, not in the kind of way that you were waiting for the other to look up but in the way that you were observing them. He chances a small glance at John and realizes that he was actually pretty attractive. He can see why all the women want him. His nice short hair, a clean smooth face these pretty pink lips... Suddenly Sherlock feels his hair being pulled and feels another pair of lips meet his own. Slowly he comes to his senses and responds. They break apart and stare into each other's eyes. And then John says the words that send Sherlock's heart flying. " I think I love you Sherlock" Sherlock thrilled and gear to reply quickly says " I love you to John I always have." They decide to sit on the couch and talk and snuggle in each others arms as they slowly drift off. With a last though Sherlock thinks " I love John for all the little things that make up all the big things"

okay so this really is the end I hope you enjoyed thank you for reading my first fanfic and please review to let me know what you think! :)


End file.
